The Konoha Dance
by Yunie13
Summary: Konoha holds a carnival with a dance. There are many couples who attend the dance. Every chapter will be a from a different couples perspective. Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

The hidden leaf village was a buzz of activity. Another day of training, missions, and just over all business as usual. However, there was a little more chatter on this

day. Word had traveled about a carnival being held in the town with a dance. There were signs posted about the town. Naruto was at his favorite place to eat as

always, eating ramen, when Shikamaru and Chouji walk in. "Hey Naruto," they both called out. "Hey Shikamaru, Hey Chouji," Naruto replies. "What brings you guys

here?" "The best ramen in Konoha," replies Chouji. Naruto smiles, "Yeah, that's true." Shikamaru and Chouji sit with Naruto and order some food. Once their order is

taken, Shikamaru looks at Naruto and asks, "So have you heard about the dance this Saturday?" Naruto nods, "Yeah the town is buzzing about it." "You guys

thinking about going?" Shikamaru gives a small nod and with a sigh says, "Its so troublesome." Naruto asks, "Why is that?" Shikamaru smirks and replies, "Because I

have to find a date for the dance." Naruto smiles and remarks, "Yeah that is troublesome for you." Then Naruto laughs. Shikamaru gives him an annoyed look and

asks, "Well who are you going to take to the dance?" Naruto smiles and answers, "Well I was actually thinking about asking Sakura to go with me." Chouji looks at

Naruto wide eyed, "You serious?" Naruto replies, "Well yeah." Naruto asks Chouji, "Who are you going to take to the dance?" Chouji replies, "Right now I have no

idea." Following that their food arrived and they ate, payed for their food, and went their separate ways. Naruto went in search of his teammate Sakura. He headed

towards the Hokages building since he knew that is where Sakura would be today. It did not take Naruto long to find her. He found her talking to Ino about some

medical ninja information and waited patiently for her to finish. She looked over at him and smiled. Once she finished her conversation she walked over to him. When

she reached him he greets her with a smile, "Hello Sakura-chan." "Hello Naruto, what brings you here?" Naruto smiles and replies, "I am glad you asked that. I was

wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me this Saturday?" She blushes and is a little surprised. She asks him, "Are you sure you want to go with me?"

He replies, "Yes I am sure." She smiles at him, "Then yes I would love to go with you." Naruto smiles and says, "Well alright, I have to run Tsunade wants to see me

about something so I will talk to you later." "Ok later," she replies with a smile. Naruto heads off and Sakura turns around with a grin and a blush to her cheeks. She

sees Ino smirking and asks, "What?" Ino replies, "I am just surprised is all." "I guess this means we get to go shopping for dresses right?" Sakura nods and asks,

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Ino smiles and replies, "Well no one has asked me, but that does not matter. I am going either way." So a few days later

Ino and Sakura go shopping for dresses and while they are doing that they run into Tenten, Temari, and Hinata who are also shopping for dresses. Sakura and Ino

both greet everyone with a hello and they all respond with a hello. Sakura asks, "So you ladies are going to the dance also I take it?" Tenten replies with a small

blush, "Yes, Neji asked me to go with him." Temari says, "Shikamaru asked me to the dance." Hinata who was deep red and pushing her two index fingers together

replies, "Kiba asked me to go with him." Ino smiles and says, "Aww," to all of them. Sakura asks everyone, "Well since we are all here why don't we look for dresses

together?" They all agree and start their shopping. Sakura soon locates a spaghetti strap dress the same color as her eyes that is glittery. Ino notices this and says,

"Oh Sakura you have to try it on." Sakura looks over at her, "You think so?" Ino nods and replies, "Yes I do." So Sakura takes the dress into the dressing room and

puts it on. She comes out and all the girls are there waiting for her. Sakura's eyes stand out even more with the dress. Everyone tells her that she has to wear that

one. Sakura blushes, "Well since you all say it, I will have to buy it." Tenten locates a sleeveless pink dress with a V dip in the front. Hinata finds a dark blue dress

with a slit on the front and side with a deep V dip in the back. Temari finds a maroon backless, strapless dress. Ino locates a long, light orange spaghetti strap dress.

Sai walks into the store and spots Ino. He walks up to her, "Hey Ino." "Hello Sai," Ino replies a little surprised to see him. Sai tells her, "I need to ask you

something?" "Sure," she replies. Her motions her to come over to the door. She grabs the dress and walks towards the door. She stops right in front of him, "What is

it?" He smiles at her and asks, "Well I was wondering, that if you do not have anyone for the dance yet, if you would go with me?" Ino is totally surprised at this. She

blushes cause Sai is new to the village and still learning about friends and dating. She looks at him with a smile, "I would love to go to the dance with you." Sai asks,

"Really?" She smiles even more and answers, "Yeah." Sai grins and says, "Well great." He tells her, "Well I am going to head out and find Naruto but I will see you

Saturday." With that he heads out the door to look for Naruto and tell him the good news. Ino heads over to the counter to pay for her dress. Sakura asks her,

"What did Sai want?" Ino replies, "To ask me to the dance." Sakura smiles and with a wink, "Ah." Ino replies, "Oh cut it out." After they purchase their dresses

everyone heads out to go home.

A few days later its the night of the dance. Everyone is getting ready. Naruto heard that Sakura had bought an amazing dress and he could hardly wait to see her in

it. He finishes getting ready and says, "Well I may be a little early but I am gonna go ahead and get her." With that he leaves his house and heads over to Sakura's.

It does not take him long to get there and once he arrives he rings the doorbell. Sakura answers the door and says, "Naruto you are early." Naruto looks at her and

blushes, "Wow you are gorgeous." She was wearing her hair down around her face. A red necklace at her neck and the dress making her eyes stand out of course.

She blushes and asks, "Really?" Naruto looks into her eyes and blushes a little, "Yes." She smiles and bows her head and says, "Thank you." She looks up at him

and asks, "Well shall we go?" Naruto offers her his arm and responds, "Sure." Sakura hooks her arm through Naruto's and they head to the dance. When they arrive

they see so many people. They even ran into the other couples. Shikamaru with Temari, Sai with Ino, Kiba with Hinata, and Neji with Tenten. The D.J. gets on the

microphone and asks, "You all ready to dance?" After everyone yells yes he starts the music. Everyone starts dancing and laughing. Naruto looks at Sakura and

offering his hand to Sakura asks, "Well Sakura shall we?" With a smile Sakura grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him to the dance floor. After a few upbeat songs they

dim the lights around the floor to give it more of a romantic setting and play some slow songs. Some people leave the floor and some stay. Naruto looks at Sakura a

little embarrassed and tells her, "We can sit this one out if you want." She puts one hand on his shoulder and takes his other hand in her hand. Naruto places his

other hand at her waist and they start slow dancing. She looks into Naruto's eyes, "You are pretty good at this." He smiles and replies, "I try." They share a small

laugh. As the slow songs continue Naruto asks, "Is it ok if I hold you closer?" She gives him a smile and replies, "I don't think we can get any closer." With that

Naruto puts his other at her waist and pulls her against him. Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. She says softly, "Apparently

I was wrong." They dance like that for the reminder of that song and the next couple. They are so close that their bodies are rubbing against each other and that it

feels good. Naruto and Sakura are both blushing. Naruto slides his hand up to Sakura's back where her back is bare. He says, "Sakura-chan." She replies, "Shh, it

feels nice don't stop." Naruto continues to stroke her back and gets right next to her ear and blows on it. This causes Sakura to close her eyes and shiver. Naruto

very softly kisses her on the shoulder and ever so gently gives it a little lick which causes Sakura to gasp. Then Naruto lightly strokes her arm. At this point Sakura is

excited. She lays her cheek against Naruto's and says, "Let's get out of here." Naruto pulls back to look at her and sees her blushing but also notices the desire in

her eyes. He nods and offers her his arm again, which she takes. Once they are out of the carnival Naruto asks, "Where would you like to go?" Sakura looks into his

eyes and replies, "Your house." So they head to Naruto's.

They arrive at Naruto's and he invites her in. She heads in and takes a look around since Naruto lives alone. Naruto looks at her and tells her, "Its not much." Sakura

smiles and replies, "Its just fine." She asks, "Where is your room?" He heads down the hall, "This way." He opens the door to his room and they walk in. Naruto

gently shuts the door behind him. He looks at Sakura silhouetted in the moonlight and thinks to himself that she has never looked more beautiful. Sakura notices the

picture of her, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi at the head of his bed and smiles. With that smile she turns to Naruto. Naruto walks over to her. He places a finger under

her chin and gently lifts her face for a kiss. Their lips very gently touch. Naruto runs his tongue along Sakur's bottom lip which causes her to open her mouth to allow

his tongue to slide inside. Sakura moans into Naruto's mouth as their tongues dance against each other. Naruto pulls back, lays his forehead against Sakura's and

looking into her eyes asks, "Sakura are you sure?" Sakura looking into Naruto's eyes replies, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life." With that

Naruto places his hands on each side of her face and kisses her deeply. Sakura moans again as their tongues mate. Naruto lets one of his hands slide down her

neck and across her shoulder, causing one strap of her dress to fall. Then his kiss trails down her neck causing Sakura to tilt her head back to give him better access.

Then he takes little nibbles at her shoulder causing her to shiver. He continues downward pulling the straps of her dress down till her breast come free. Naruto's

hands go to the underside of each breast. He lifts one to his mouth teasing the nipple with his tongue and then does the same to the other. Sakura gasps and her

hands tangle into Naruto's hair to pull him closer as she arches her back. Naruto goes back to kissing Sakura's lips. His hands finish pushing the dress off of her.

Then Sakura starts undressing Naruto eager to touch his body. She gets the coat and tie off. Then unbuttons his shirt one button at a time, kissing each bit of skin

she exposes. Naruto groans as her kisses go lower and lower. She gets his shirt off, then her hands moves to his pants and unbuttons them. She slides the zipper

down and feels Naruto's penis against her hand. She slides his pants down and then his underwear and Naruto steps out of them. Sakura smiles and takes Naruto's

manhood in her mouth. She slides it in and out. "Oh my god," rasps Naruto. He grabs Sakura's arms and pulls her back up to kiss her lips. As he is kissing her he

steps towards the bed causing Sakura to step back till they reach the bed. Then they fall on the bed pausing long enough to land. Naruto reaches down and slides

Sakura's panties down and she kicks them off. Naruto slides his hand up her leg to her thigh, then slides it in between her legs and starts to gently touch her

womanhood. He ever so gently slides a finger into her. Sakura starts to pant and arch into his hand as he slides his fingers in and out of her, causing his fingers to

slide in deeper. "Oh Naruto," she pants, Her juices flow causing his finger to glide in and out of her easily. Naruto then removes his hand. He places his manhood at

her entrance and with one thrust enters her. They both moan as Naruto's shaft slides into her, then he slowly glides in and out of her. Sakura starts arching toward

him matching him thrust for thrust. Both are panting as their climax builds. "Sa...Sakura," pants Naruto, Sakura just moans with the pleasure. Then they both cry out

as they release. Naruto buries his face into Sakura's neck. Sakura wraps her arms around him to hold him to her as their breathing and heartbeats slow and return

to normal. They fall asleep like that. Several hours later Naruto wakes up and looks down at Sakura. He thinks about how peaceful she looks when she's asleep. He

slowly slides off of her to the side and wraps his arms around her and snuggles. Sakura awakens as Naruto slides off but pretends to be asleep. She smiles when

Naruto snuggles against her. They both drift back to sleep knowing that everything will be much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Its early morning and Shikamaru is out scouting the town, making sure everything is in order. As he is strolling past one of the fences in town he notices a sign on it

about a carnival with a dance that Saturday. As he is reading it Chouji rounds the corner and walks up to him. "Morning Shikamaru," he says. Shikamaru looks over at

him, "Morning Chouji." Chouji looks at the sign, "What were you looking at?" "Wow a carnival with a dance this Saturday!" Shikamaru replies, "That's what it says." He

frowns, "Its going to be troublesome." Chouji looks at him, "You know you don't have to go." Shikamaru nods, "No I don't have to go, but then again it might be fun."

So they continue walking through the town discussing the dance. A little bit later they run into Naruto at the ramen shop. So they go in, order their food, and talk to

Naruto about the dance. Then once they eat their food they pay and then leave with Naruto heading one way and Shikamaru with Chouji going another. As they are

walking Chouji asks, "So are you really going to go to the dance?" Shikamaru sighs, "Yeah its still so troublesome though." Chouji smiles at him, "It's just because you

have to find a date." Shikamaru laughs, "Not that I have a date to find, but who I am bringing to the dance is what is troublesome." Chouji asks, "Well who are you

going to the dance with?" Shikamaru smirks, "Well there is a certain blonde-haired, sand woman I was going to ask." Chouji smiles, "So you are going to ask Temari."

"Well good luck with that I have to go see if I can find a date." Chouji heads off waving bye to Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiles and waves back to Chouji. Then he heads

up to where the messenger birds are located. He writes his message and sends the bird on its way.

A few hours later in the Sand village Temari was teaching some of the basics of being a ninja to a few students. When one of the guards walks in with a note. He

approaches Temari, "Miss Temari this message just arrived for you." She replies, "Thank you." She turns back to her students and tells them, "Ok let's practice what you

just learned." As they practice she reads the note. "Dear Temari, Hey its Shikamaru." She smiles as she continues to read. "We are having a carnival in our village and

there is a dance on Saturday. If you are not busy I would like you to accompany me to the dance?" She blushes and continues, "Please send your response as soon as

possible. She is still smiling a blushing when she looks at her students practicing. After about 10 minutes pass she tells them, "Ok that's enough for the day but I want

you to read pages 5-10 in your books tonight and practice some of the techniques for just a little bit." "We will try again tomorrow." Once that was said the students

grab their stuff and head home. Temari gets her stuff and heads to the messenger birds. She writes her response and sends the bird on its way back. With that she

goes home to pack her things she will need for her trip.

A few hours later in Konoha. Shikamaru notices a bird returning from the direction of the Sand village. Once the bird lands Shikamaru gets the message and reads,

"Dear Shikamaru, I would love to go to the dance with you. I will leave tomorrow after lunch to Konoha. He smiles, "I will meet you at the gate, " he says to himself.

After lunch the next day Temari makes her way to Konoha as planned. She arrives at the village and goes through the necessary procedure of verifying who she is. As

she turns to the gate to enter there stands Shikamaru waiting for her. With a smirk on his face, "So troublesome as usual." She smiles at him, "Only for you." Shikamaru

laughs, "I take it your trip was a pleasant one?" She replies, "As a matter of fact it was." He smiles at her, "Well you have the same hut to use for your stay as always."

With that they head to her place. When they arrive Temari runs in to put her stuff down then heads back out to join Shikamaru. They continue on through the village

making small talk as they go along. They round a corner and bump into Hinata and Tenten. Shikamaru says, "Hey Hinata, Hey Tenten." Both ladies reply, "Hey

Shikamaru, Hello Temari." Temari replies, "Hello." Tenten asks them, "What are you two up to?" Shikamaru replies, "Oh not much, just walking around the village,

catching up until the dance on Saturday." Tenten asks, "Ah you two are going together?" Both of them blush and Temari says, "Well Shikamaru did ask me and I told

him I would love to go, so here I am." Tenten asks her, "Well do you have a dress yet?" Temari shakes her head, "No, I was hoping to find one here." Tenten smiles at

her, "Me and Hinata are going shopping for dresses right now if you would like to join us?" Temari looks over at Shikamaru questioningly and he replies, "Go on we can

catch up later. I need to run a few errands anyways." Temari smiles and looks back at Tenten, "Ok let's go." They all wave bye to Shikamaru and head towards the

dress shop. Shikamaru waves back and watches as they walk away. He smiles and thinks to himself, "I wonder what dress she will pick out for the dance?" He puts his

hands in his pocketsand walks on to run his errands smiling the entire time.

As the girls reach the store they run into Sakura and Ino who were also looking for dresses. So all the girls looked for dresses together. Temari notices a dress on a

mannequin in the back of the store. It is a light silk, maroon, backless, and strapless. Temari says, "Hmm I wonder." Ino after helping Sakura pick out her dress noticed

what Temari was looking at. Ino turns around and sees a clerk and gets her attention, "Excuse me I think she might need some help in the back." The clerk heads back

there and ends up taking the dress off the mannequin for Temari to try on. Temari heads toward the dressing room. Tenten noticing that Temari is carrying a dress, "Did

you find something?" Temari looks at her smiling, "I might have I am going to try it on." Tenten smiles back at her, "Well come out once you have it on and we will tell

you what we think." Temari nods and then goes into the dressing room and puts the dress on. She is astonished to find that the dress fits her like a glove. She opens

the door and steps out. All the girls say, "Wow Temari." Tenten smirks, "Shikamaru will never let you out of his sight once he sees you in that dress." Temari blushes,

"Does it really look that good?" They all nod at her. Temari smiles and goes back into the dressing room to take it off. She then takes the dress up to the front to

purchase it. She waits for the other girls to finish. Once they all find their dresses and make their purchases they exit the store. Shikamaru was just coming back from

his errands as Temari comes out of the store. He sees her and approaches her with a smirk. "Hey." Temari looks over at him, "Hi." Shikamaru asks, "Did you find what

you needed?" She nods, "Yes, I did." Tenten walks by and says, "Oh Shikamaru, wait till you see Temari in her dress." With that she laughs. Temari blushes and

Shikamaru looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Well it must be really something if Tenten is warning me." It causes Temari to laugh. She looks at him, "Come on lets go

get something to eat all the shopping made me hungry." With that they head off to get food.

A few days later the carnival and dance arrive. Shikamaru and Temari enjoy some of the activities going on in the carnival. They play a few games where Shikamaru

actually wins a bear for Temari. As they pass one of the food booths they notice Kiba in it. Shikamaru pauses, "Hey Kiba." Kiba looks over to see who called him. "Oh

hey Shikamaru." "What are you guys up to?" Temari smiles at him, "We were just enjoying some of the festivities but we are heading out to get ready for the dance."

Shikamaru looking at the booth says, "I did not know you had a booth here." Kiba smiles at them, "Its not mine, its my cousins I was just helping him out." "He needed

a small break and should be back any minute so I can also get ready for the dance." Shikamaru smirks and raises and eyebrow, "Who are you going to the dance

with?" Kiba has a small blush with a smile, "Hinata." Shikamaru says, "Well we will see you there then." "Anyways we really have to go so see you later Kiba." They

wave as they head off. Shikamaru walks Temari to her hut. Once they arrive he looks at her, "I will be back in an hour and a half to pick you up." She smiles and nods at

him, "I will be waiting." With that Shikamaru heads to his home to get ready. Temari enters her hut and takes a quick bath. Once she finishes her bath she puts the

dress on leaving her hair down. She then puts on a necklace, a silver chain with a small fan hanging off of it with maroon gems as the dots. She applies her makeup

and slips on her maroon sandals that match the dress. She still has 15 minutes before Shikamaru shows up. She goes and dabs on a little bit of perfume. It is a light

perfume with a hint of rose in it. A few minutes later she hears a knock at her door. She goes and answers the door. There stands Shikamaru in black slacks and a

white button down shirt with a few of the top buttons undone. Just enough for Temari to see the start of his chest. Shikamaru stares at her wide eyed with his mouth

open just for a few seconds. He recovers, "So troublesome." Temari looking slightly offended, "What now?" Shikamaru looks into her eyes, "You are beautiful." Both of

them blush. She looks back up at him, "Oh thank you." Shikamaru offers her his arm, "Are we off my lady?" She takes his arm laughing, "Yes, let us be off." With that

they make their way to the dance.

They arrive at the dance just as its about to get under way. They see everybody there. They walk around and greet everyone. Then Shikamaru turns to Temari, "May I

have this dance?" She smiles and grabs his hand, "Sure." They have a wonderful time. Fast dancing, slow dancing, talking to some of the other couples there. Till the

dance is getting ready to end. The D.J. gets on the microphone, "Ok these last few songs are gonna be slow ones to wind it down." "I hope you guys had fun and have

a good night." Then the slow songs start. Shikamaru takes Temari by the hand and gently pulls her onto the dance floor. As they start slow dancing Shikamaru decides

to make it a little more intimate and puts his arms around Temari pulling her closer. As they dance like this they move into a darker area on the dance floor where they

can not be seen as clearly. Shikamaru thinks to himself, "Man she feels good in my arms." He looks down at her and notices the necklace around her neck. He takes his

index finger of his left hand and traces the fan. This causes Temari to shiver in his arms with excitement. Then he trails his finger down to right at the top of her dress.

He traces the top of her dress starting on her right side going over the top of one breast and traveling to the left going over the other breast. Temari is blushing still

trembling. She looks up at Shikamaru and slides a finger in between two of the buttons on his shirt to play with his skin. As she strokes his skin underneath his shirt

she feels his muscles flex and contract against her finger. As she looks at his faces she notices him blushing as well. Then he leans down and takes her lips in a deep

kiss. As he kisses her he pulls her against him so that they are rubbing against each other. Shikamaru licks at Temari's lips causing her to open them and he plunges his

tongue inside her mouth to tangle with her tongue. Temari makes a small gasp as their tongues mate. Shikamaru pulls back and lays his mouth right next to Temari's

ear. He whispers, "I did not know you could kiss like that." "You feel so good in my arms." She smiles and whispers to him, "There are a few things you do not know

about me." Shikamaru looks at her smirking, "I hope I get to find out a few things tonight." "I would like to know if your skin is soft everywhere as it is here," as he

traces the fan again. Temari blushes and with a small moan, "I want to know if your muscles flex and contract when I touch you in other areas." Shikamaru pulls her

back against him and they finish dancing to the rest of the songs with little touches and kisses here and there. The dance ended and Shikamaru and Temari headed to

her place.

When they arrive at her place they go in and head straight to the bedroom. Once there Shikamaru turns Temari around facing her away from him. He bends down and

says, "I have been wanting to do this all night." Then starting at the base of her spine he licks her and trails his tongue all the way up her back till he reaches the top

then moves to the right side of her neck. Temari moans. Shikamaru suckles at the right side of her neck as he slides his hands up to the top of the front of her dress

and then pulls it down baring her breasts. Temari sighs as Shikamaru cups her breasts. Temari arches into his hands and Shikamaru comes off her neck leaving a small

purple mark. He looks down as he caresses her breasts, "So your skin is soft here also." She looks back at him and he takes her lips in a deep kiss again. Their tongues

dancing against each other. Temari turns in his arms to face him. Shikamaru pushes the rest of her dress down while still kissing her. Then he bends down and takes

one nipple in his mouth. Temari pants, "Shikamaru, oh." Her head falls back and she buries her hands in his hair arching into his mouth. Shikamaru reaches up and pulls

the band out of his hair at the nape of his neck. Then he kisses her other breast his hair brushing against the sides of it. Temari unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his

shoulders. The she slides her hands up and down his chest and stomach, then travelling to do the same to his arms. His muscles would flex and contract every time her

hands slid over them. She smiles. Then she moved her hands to his pants, unbuttons, and unzips them. He pushes his pants and underwear down and steps out of

them. She wraps her hand around him and strokes up and down his shaft. Shikamaru groans and thrusts against her hand. He backs her up till she is against the wall,

then he slides his hand in between her thighs. He gently inserts a finger in her and plays with her clit. She gasps, "Shikamaru," and arches into his hand. Her juices flow

onto his hand. He brings his hand up his fingers glistening with her juices. He licks her juices off his hand and says, "I knew it, your so troublesome." She smiles, "Only

for you." He pulls her over to the bed and lies down. He helps her to straddle him. Then he grabs her hips and guides her to where he is poised at her entrance. He

looks at her and she nods and with one thrust plunges up into her as she slides down on him. They both groan. Temari places her hands on Shikamaru's chest as she

glides up and down on his shaft. Shikamaru's hands tighten on her hips with the pleasure. Sweat starts to glisten on their bodies as they start thrusting faster. Temari

pants, "Shikamaru I am coming." Shikamaru grunts, "Temari." Then Temari tosses her head back as she climaxes her inner muscles gripping his shaft. Shikamaru thrusts

one last time as he climaxes. Temari collapses on top of him as their heartbeats start to slow and their breathing can return to normal. Shikamaru wraps his arms

around her and rolls to the side so that she is on her side facing him. Shikamaru smiles and very softly says, "So troublesome." She smiles and snuggles closer into

him. "I wish I could stay with you another day." He looks down at her, "You will, there is your trip home." She looks up at him, "You are going to follow me back to the

sand village?" Shikamaru pulls her against him, "Of course." Right before he drifts off to sleep he was thinking about a couple of detours that he would like to show her

along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Another morning dawns in Konoha. Tenten wakes up and stretches. After stretching she gets out of bed remembering she has a training session with Neji this morning.

So she showers, dresses, eats, and heads to their training area. For once she arrives before Neji. Neji was not to far behind. He decided to let Tenten warm up while

he would try to surprise her. After she gets warmed up Neji makes his move, however Tenten was ready for him. She turns and throws a kunai hitting his with a "ting."

Tenten smirks, "I knew you were there." Neji smiles at her, "Well I was sure that you did." After that they started their training. A few hours later as they were cooling

down from their training, sweat still gleaming on their bodies Neji surprises Tenten. "So have you heard about the dance this Saturday?" She looks at him, "Yeah, I just

heard about it this morning, why?" Neji smiles at her, "Well," and before she could completely blink he was behind her. As she turned to him he spun her around and

had her pinned to a tree her hands pinned on each side of her head. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" Tenten smiles and blushes

slightly, "I would love to go with you." Neji lets go of her hands, "Alright." He smiles and her, "Well I have to get going, I have to find something to wear for Saturday."

With that he heads off. Tenten smiles as she watches him leave, "Me to."

Tenten heads home to take a shower and to drop off the equipment she had with her from training. As she takes her shower she remembers how Neji asked her out.

She blushes just thinking about how good he looked. Once she finished her shower, she decided to go shopping, knowing she would need an amazing dress to wear

to the dance. On her way to the shop she was lost in her own thoughts as she rounded a corner and literally bumped into someone. She looked down to see Hinata,

"Oh I am so sorry, are you alright?" Hinata looks up at her, "I am alright." Tenten offers her, her hand to help her up, "I was lost in my thoughts and just did not see

you." Hinata takes her hand and gets back to her feet, "Its ok I am fine." Tenten smiles at her, "So what are you doing out this way?" Hinata blushes and pushes her

two index fingers together, "I was on my way to buy a dress for the dance." Tenten still smiling, "Oh who asked you to the dance?" Hinata gets even redder, "Kiba

asked me." Tenten just with a smirk now, "Ah." "Well I was on my way to the dress shop to find me a dress for the dance." Hinata quickly looking up at her, "That is

where I was headed." Tenten smiles, "Well why don't we shop together?" Hinata nods at her. They continue heading towards the shop. As they round the corner to

the street that the shop is on they spot Temari. Tenten waves, "Hello Temari." Temari turns around, "Oh hey girls." Tenten with a smile smirk at her, "So what are you

doing in Konoha?" Temari smiles at her, "Well Shikamaru asked me to this dance and so I was on my way to buy a dress for it." Tenten nods, "Ah, we were on our way

to get some dresses also." Temari asks, "Is it alright if I join you?" Hinata looks at Tenten, "I do not mind." Tenten nods, "Lets go." They continue down the street to

the shop. Right outside the dress shop they run into Sakura and Ino. Tenten waves, "What are you two doing here?" Sakura looks at her, "Shopping for dresses for the

dance." Tenten smirks, "Oh who asked you to the dance?" Sakura blushes, "Naruto." Tenten smiles, "Ah ha." They decide to all shop together and head into the store.

Tenten heads down an aisle and notices a sleeveless light pink dress. She picks it up and as she does Sakura notices, "Tenten you should go try it on, I bet it will look

fantastic on you." Tenten nods and takes the dress into the dressing room and puts it on. Once the dress is on Tenten notices how it hugs her figure in the right spots.

She comes out to show everyone and they all respond, Wow." Tenten makes a small laugh, "Well if that is the response I am going to get then I am buying it." They all

share a small laugh at that and continue their shopping until they all finish and head out." The rest of the week goes by quickly with all of the training of hand to hand

and with her weapons to keep her skills sharp.

Then the day of the dance arrives. The town is hustling and bustling with the activities of the carnival and for the dance. Tenten is at home getting ready. She was with

Neji every day this past week training, even though he did not make any moves on her like he did the first day when he asked her to the dance. She did however

notice him watching her out of the corner of her eye when they would take a small break during the training. She blushes as she remembers everything that transpired

between her and Neji this past week. She finishes getting ready and then waits for Neji to pick her up. She did not have long to wait. She hears a knock on her door

and answers it, to find a very handsome Neji. He was dressed in black slacks with a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. She blushes, "Hi." He

looks at her and with a smile, "Hello, you look incredible." Tenten blushes even more, "You think so?" Neji nods, "Yes, I do." She looks at the ground, "Thank you." Neji

still looking up at her, "So are we ready?" She nods and they head down her steps to the road. However, on the last step Tenten trips and before she could blink Neji

turned to steady her with his arm. It was just like that day they were fighting that Akatsuki member right after they got out of those water bubbles, he had caught her

the same way. She looks up at Neji, "Sorry about that." He looks at her concerned, "You alright?" She smiles at him and nods, "Yes, I am fine." Neji then lets her go and

offers her his arm. She takes his arm and they continue on their way to the dance.

When they arrive at the dance Tenten is so amazed to see how pretty it all is, with the lights twinkling over the dance floor. Tenten says, "Its so beautiful." Neji smiles

and nods. He takes her by the hand, "Come on I see some of the others, lets go say hello." They greet a few of the others and make small talk till the music starts. As

soon as a song that Neji and Tenten both like comes on they head to the dance floor. They are laughing and having a good time, then the first slow song of the dance

starts. Tenten looks over at Neji, "We can sit this one out if you want?" Neji steps closer to her and puts his hand on her back, "No, I want to dance this one with you."

Then he pulls her closer to him. He takes one of her hands with his other and she places her remaining hand on his shoulder. Tenten loved how Neji felt as she slow

danced with him. He was rather good at slow dancing she noticed. As that song ended another slow song started. Neji pulled her even closer to him, placing both his

hands on her back, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He places his cheek against hers. Tenten blushes as Neji holds her so close. He smelled so good. Neji

took one hand and ran his fingers up and down her back. It feels so good that she sighs and has a small shiver. Neji smiles, "Cold?" She shakes her head, "No." Neji

continues stroking her back and he feels her relax with his stroking. He decides to take it a bit further by doing a few things that he has wanted to do to her for awhile.

He takes the bottom of her ear into his mouth to give it a little nibble with a suckle. Tenten makes a small moan and another shiver of excitement. Then he ever so

gently kisses her lips. He places his forehead against hers looking deep into her eyes, "Your lips are so soft." Tenten blushes and looks down not really sure what to

say. Neji smiles, places a finger underneath her chin tilts her face back up to him. "I have a particular spot I want to take you, will you come with me?" She looks at him

and nods, "Sure." With that they leave the dance and head to the spot.

They arrive at their training spot. Tenten smiles, "What are we doing at our training spot?" Before she knew it she was pinned against the tree again, but this time Neji

is pressed up against her. Neji gets right next to her ear, "You know how many times I have wanted to do this?" Tenten smiles, "You've wanted to pin me against a

tree?" "You could have done this during any of our training sessions." Neji laughs, "Yes, I have wanted to pin you against a tree but only so I could do this," and with

that he leans in and kisses Tenten. His tongue licks at her lips till she opens them and he pushes his tongue past her lips to tangle with hers. At the first glide of their

tongues against each other they both make a small moan into each others mouth. Neji pulls back and lays his forehead against hers. Neji smiles and intertwines his

fingers with hers, "There are many other things I want to do to you Tenten." She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "There is?" He pulls her from the tree, "Yes, much

more." With that he pulls her up against him and kisses her again. Their tongues meeting and thrusting against each other. Then Neji moves down to kiss and suck on

her neck. Tenten tilts her head back to give him better access. She runs her fingers down his hair to the ribbon that had it tied back and pulled it out. Ther she ran her

fingers through his hair, placing it around them. Then Neji moves back to her lips as he kisses her he reaches up and pulls her hair down. Her hair free gently falls

around her face. Neji pulls back to look at her, "Beautiful." Tenten smiles. Neji places a finger against her lips as he does she sucks on it. Neji moans at the feel of her

tongue licking his finger. He groans, "Wait a second." Then he grabs a roll from behind the tree. He opens it and spreads a blanket out. Then he comes back over to

Tenten and takes her hand making a small tug walking over to the blanket. This time Neji brings her hand up to his mouth and takes her index finger into his mouth. He

moves it in and out of his mouth slowly sliding his tongue across it, the whole time watching Tenten's reaction. She closes her eyes in ecstasy her breathing quickening.

Neji once again kisses her and as he does this he undo the buttons on the back of her dress and pulls it down freeing her breasts. Neji lifts one soft globe up to his lips

and suckles on it. Tenten moans with plesure, her head falling back she buries her hands in Neji's hair, arching her back causing her breast to go deeper into his mouth.

Neji teases her nipple with his tongue, then does the same thing to the other breast. As he does this he is able to push the rest of her dress down so she can step out

of it. Neji pulls back from her breasts and Tenten's hands go to his shirt to unbutton it. Once his shirt is unbuttoned she runs her hands down his chest to his stomach,

then back up to his shoulders pushing the shirt off. She feels his muscles flex and contract as her hands move over him. Then she kisses his chest and actually plays

with one of his nipples, causing Neji's head to roll back. Then she pulls back and Neji encourages her to lay on the blanket. Neji undoes his pants and takes them off

including his underwear. Tenten blushes when she sees his erection. Neji does not give her time to think about it. He leans over her and ever so slowly slides her

panties down and off. He looks into her eyes and with his hair brushing her thighs suckles her. Tenten cries out burying her hands in his hair and arching towards his

mouth. Neji hums "Mmm," against her mound as he suckles and licks her clit, tasting her juices. Tenten is gasping when Neji comes up looking at her. Tenten looks at

him and Neji ever so softly, "Do you want to know what you taste like?" Tenten can only nod. Neji moves up to her lips, but right before he kisses her he whispers

against her lips, "You taste like the sweetest cream I've ever had." With that he kisses her deep and thrust his manhood in her at the same time. Tenten cries out in

ecstasy which is swallowed by Neji's kiss. She tastes herself on him as he kisses her. Neji continues thrusting into Tenten his thrusts getting faster as the pleasure in

them builds. Tenten not missing a beat matches Neji thrust for thrust. Both gasping, moaning, and breathing faster and harder as everything quickens. Then Tenten

suddenly cries out, "Neji I am about to come!" Neji groans in response. After three more thrusts Tenten climaxes. She cries out, "Neji!" Her body gripping his penis

tightening and pulling on him with her climax. Neji groans again and thrusts two more times when he climaxes. He cries out as Tenten's core grips his shaft as he spills

his seed into her. Neji collapses against her chest completely spent. All Tenten could say was, "Wow." Neji smiles, "Must have been good." She nods. Neji pulls the

blanket around them, both rolling so that Tenten was laying on top of him. Their breathing slowing and their bodies returning to normal they drifted off to sleep. Right

before they fall asleep, both of them think about how training was going to be a lot more interesting now.


	4. Chapter 4

As a new day starts in Konoha it seems to be like any other day. However this day is going to be slightly different. Hinata is out walking through the town and she

notices everyone is talking excitedly about a carnival and a dance. It is at that time that she finds a flier about it on a pole. Hinata says, "Well that is something

different." At that time Kiba runs past her. She calls out to him, he stops and turns, and Akamaru who is always with him, seeing her runs over and barks excitedly.

Hinata pets him with a small laugh. Kiba asks, "What's up?" Hinata smiles, "Not much." "Where are you two off to in such a rush?" Kiba smiles at her, "My cousin is

running a food stand at this carnival and has sent me out to get some supplies for him." Hinata looking surprised, "Oh." "Well would you like some help?" Kiba smiles

at her again, "Sure." With that they both head out to get the supplies. Once they got everything that they needed they headed back to Kiba's cousin. They drop off

the supplies and his cousin tells him a few more things that he need him to do. Kiba says, "Ok I will in one minute." Kiba takes Hinata gently by the arm and pulls her

over to the side. Kiba looks at her, "Well it seems I have a lot more to do but I was wondering if you would mind going to the dance with me, if no one has asked you

that is?" Hinata blushes a deep red and pushes her two index fingers together. She looks up at him shyly, "No, no one has asked me and yes, I will go with you."

Kiba jumps in the air and yells, "Woo hoo!" Akamaru licks her causing Hinata to laugh. Kiba looks at her smiling, "Well I have to get back to work but I will see you

later." Hinata nods. Kiba still smiling, "Until then bye Hinata." She waves, "See you later."

Once outside she blushes and thinks to herself, "I am going to the dance with Kiba." Its then that she realises she needs a dress for the dance. So she decides to

head to the dress shop. As she is rounding the corner she runs into someone and gets knocked down. "Oh, I am so sorry," says Tenten. "Hinata, hey are you

alright?" Hinata looks up at Tenten, "Yes, I am alright." Tenten offers her hand and helps her up. Hinata smiles, "Thank you I was not paying attention to where I was

going." Tenten smiles at her, "Well where were you headed/" Hinata once again blushes and pushes her two index fingers together, "Well I was on my way to the

dress shop." Tenten smirking, "Ah." "So who are you going with?" Hinata looks at the ground, "Kiba." "Ah ha," replies Tenten. Then Tenten grabs her hands, "Well I

was on my way to the shop also do you want to shop with me?" Hinata looks up at Tenten and nods, "Sure." With that they both head towards the shop. They also

run into Temari, Sakura, and Ino who are also looking for dresses for the dance. They all agree to look together and spread out in the shop to see what they can

find.

Not to long afterwards Hinata comes across a dark blue sleeveless dress with a deep V dip in the back. She takes it off the rack looking and feeling it to realise that

its made out of velvet. Just then Tenten notices Hinata looking at the dress with a small blush. "You are trying it on right?" Hinata looks over surprised, "Oh, I don't

know it seems a little too bold for me." Tenten rusher over and takes her by the hand and leads her to a dressing room, "No its not try it on." "I think it would look

terrific on you, and besides, you are allowed to be a little spontaneous." Hinata looks at the dress again, "I don't know." Tenten pushes her gently into a fitting room,

"At least try it on." Tenten waits outside the fitting room, "Come on out when you have the dress on so I can see it." Hinata replies, "Ok." Tenten gathers all the

other girls up at the fitting room to wait as well. Hinata slips the dress on and then looks at herself in the mirror. She blushes because the dress fits her like a glove

everywhere and it feels so soft. She comes out blushing. Everyone sees her and smiles, "Wow." Tenten replies, "Oh I knew that dress would look good on you."

Sakura smiles at Hinata, "Well whomever is taking Hinata to the dance is going to be one lucky guy." Hinata bashfully looks at the ground. Sakura says, "Hinata the

dress is beautiful, its almost like it was made for you." Everyone encourages Hinata to buy the dress which she does.

So the rest of the week flies by pretty quickly to the day of the dance. Hinata goes to the carnival goes to the food stand that Kiba's cousin was running. When she

arrives she sees Kiba greeting people. She walks up to him and waves, "Hey." Kiba smiles at her, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Hinata smiles, "Well I thought I

would get something to eat before I go home to get ready." Kiba nods, "Wait one second." With that Kiba heads over to his cousin and asks him something. Both

Kiba and his cousin look over at Hinata for a second and then finish their conversation. Kiba walks back over and when he reaches Hinata she asks him, "Is

everything alright?" He nods, "Yeah, I just told my cousin that you came to eat and he said to tell you to order whatever you would like his treat." She smiles, "Oh."

Kiba smiled at her, "Its for helping him out with getting the supplies to help set up the booth the other day." Hinata nods, "Well tell him thank you." She takes a seat

and orders her food, eats, and then starts heading home to get ready. She walks over to Kiba as she leaves to let him know she is on her way to get ready. Kiba

nods at her, "I will pick you up in an hour." She smiles at him, "Ok see you then." With that she heads home.

Once home she showers, gets ready for the dance, and then waits for Kiba. He arrives right on time and knocks on the door. She opens the door with a smile, "Hello

Kiba." When he sees her Kiba is speechless for a second, The dark blue dress hugging her curves like a second skin, with a small slit from one knee to the ankle, and

the deep V dip in the back. Kiba blushes, "You are beautiful. Hinata blushes a deep red, "Thank you." Kiba offers Hinata his arm, "Well shall we go?" She takes his

arm bashfully, "Yes." With that they head to the dance.

When they arrive they see everyone there. So they greet and talk to a few until the music started then they got on the dance floor. After a few upbeat songs the

slow songs started. Hinata looks over at Kiba, "Do you want to sit these out?" He smiles at her, "Nope." With that he pulls her in real close by putting his hand on her

lower back and pushing. Hinata blushed a deep red but wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. Kiba was a surprisingly a very good dancer Hinata discovered. They

carried on a little conversation while dancing. Then the songs became upbeat and then slowed down again. As the dance was drawing to a close with the last few

slow songs Kiba still dancing with Hinata asks, "Hey, I have to run some supplies back tonight from my cousin's booth did you want to help?" Hinata smiles and nods,

"Sure." Kiba smiles and pulls her against him again. This time however, their bodies were swaying and rubbing against each other. It felt really good. Kiba lowers his

head to Hinata's shoulder. He places his lips there and gave her a small lick followed with a kiss. Hinata made a small gasp at the tough of Kiba's tongue on her skin.

Then he trailed kisses up the side of her neck. Then he kissed her on the lips. She parted her lips and Kiba's tongue slipped inside to tangle with hers. Hinata made a

small sigh of pleasure into Kiba's mouth. Kiba pulls back from the kiss and lays his cheek against Hinata's, "I want you Hinata." She blushes, "I want you to." With

that Kiba trails his fingertips up and down Hinata's spine. She shivers at his touch. The dance ends and Kiba heads over to his cousin's stand to get the supplies he

needs to take back.

Both Kiba and Hinata make a few trips back and forth putting the stuff back. Hinata diligently helping out. Then Kiba's cousin hands him the keys to the building that

the last of the stuff was being taken to. He tells Kiba, "Lock up when you finish." Kiba smiles at him, "Alright." His cousin looks over at Hinata, "Thanks again Hinata."

"Come by sometime soon and I will fix you another meal." She smiles at him, "I will." With that they grab the items and head over. Once they put the items away and

straighten it up Kiba says, "Well that's it then." Kiba walks over to Hinata and gently touches her face and very tenderly kisses her. He pulls back and whispers,

"Thanks for helping Hinata." She smiles up at him, "No problem." With that he kisses her again this time deepening the kiss. Then Kiba runs little small kisses down

her neck. Hinata moves her head to the side to give him better access. She asks tentatively, "Kiba should we be doing this here, someone could walk in?" Kiba gives

her a small nibble at the base of her neck. Then Kiba looks at her, "No my cousin was the only one to use the items from this place with the only key," which he

dangles in front of Hinata. With that he takes her lips in a deep kiss. She makes a small moan into his mouth. Kiba reaches up and pulls the dress off her shoulders

and down. He pulls it down until her breasts come out. Then he places a hand on each breast, lifting them, and circling the nipples with his fingers. This causes Hinata

to gasp into Kiba's mouth. Kiba then kisses down Hinata's neck again as she rolls her head back, to her breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth, circling, and licking

it. Hintata places her hands in Kiba's hair pulling him closer as she arches her back pushing her breast deeper into Kiba's mouth. Once he finishes kissing the one

breast he moves and does the same to the other. The he continues pushing the dress down her hips until it falls and pools at her feet. Kiba kneels in front of Hinata

and looks into her eyes. Then he ever so gently pulls her panties down and off. Then he rubs a finger against the outside of Hinata's womanhood. She starts moving

against his hand which causes a finger to slip inside. He fingers her clit causing her juices to flow. As Kiba sees her juices he kisses her, sucking and licking her clit.

Hinata entangles her fingers into Kiba's hair pulling him closer. She cries out, "Kiba!" Then her knees give out causing her to collapse to her knees facing him. Kiba

looks at her, "Mmm so sweet." Hinata looks up at him and blushes a deep red. Kiba gets up to grab a cloth tablecloth and lay it on the floor. Once he does he walks

over to Hinata and takes her by the hand, and leads her over to the makeshift bed. Hinata wanting to see Kiba unbuttons his shirt exposing a well built chest and

abs. She slides the shirt off his shoulders. Then she runs her hands up and down his chest. As she does this she leans forward and places little kisses to his chest.

Then she reaches down and undoes his pants as he takes her lips in a kiss. The pants are taken off along with his underwear. Hinata reaches down to encircle Kiba's

shaft with her hand. She ever so gently slides her hand up and down his shaft. Then she remembers how he kissed her and she decides to do the same to him. She

licks the head of his shaft causing Kiba to groan. The she ever so gently encircles the head of his shaft and then slides down taking him in her mouth. Kiba's head

falls back and he cries out, "Hinata!" She just continues to slide up and down his shaft loving how it makes him feel. Then Kiba grabs her arms and pulls her up and

lays her gently on the tablecloth. Kiba takes her lips in a deep kiss and thrusts into her burying himself to the hilt. Hinata arches her head back and cries out, "Kiba!"

Kiba slowly starts to thrust in and out of Hinata. He loves how her muscles grasp him as his shaft slides against her. As he starts to thrust faster Hinata wraps her

legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their breathing becoming faster as the passion builds. Hinata suddenly cries out, "Kiba I am fixing to come." Kiba

slows down the thrusting just enough because he wants to come with Hinata. Then Hinata's muscles clench him tighter and he moans. Suddenly he thrusts in and

out of Hinata causing them both to come. Kiba cries out on a moan, "Hinata." Her muscles clenching and pulling on him as he spills his seed in her. Kiba rolls them to

their sides still embedded in her, as their breathing and heartbeats return to normal. Hinata says, "Mmm wow!" Kiba smiles, "I will take that as a compliment." Hinata

giggles, "Well you should." Then they cuddle and Hinata drifts off to sleep. Kiba lays awake for a few minutes longer thinking about how his and Hinata's days of

hanging out are going to be very interesting from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Around lunch time in Konoha the town is really busy at this time. People are rushing around at this time, some eating, others shopping or gossiping. Today there was

a lot of gossip about the dance that Saturday. Sai was walking through the town during that time. He heard the people talking about it and noticed a few of the

signs scattered about. He walks over to read one of the signs. As he reads it he notices an orange jumpsuit out of the corner of his eye and looks over. Naruto

waves, "Hey Sai." Sai waves back, "Hey Naruto." Naruto asks him, "So what brings you out this way?" Sai makes a small smile, "I was heading over to

the library to do some more reading." "Naruto, have you heard about this dance?" Naruto smiles, "Yes, I have actually I was on my way to ask a very lovely

pink-haired lady to the dance." Naruto looks back over at Sai, "What about you?" "Who are you thinking about taking?" Sai with a slight blush, "Well I was thinking

about maybe asking Ino." Naruto smiles at him, "I bet she would love to go with you." "Well I would love to stay and talk some more but I really need to go speak to

Sakura, but let me know what Ino's answer is later ok?" Sai nods, and with that Naruto heads off. Sai continues on his way to the library. Once Sai reaches the

library he grabs the same book he was reading the day before about Konoha's history. He gave up on reading about how to make friends. Instead he would watch

peoples interaction with each other which was better than what was written in a book. Once he finished his book he decided to go walk around the city to see some

of the things he read about. As he was heading into the market district he noticed Ino and the other girls heading into a dress shop. He decided now was as good a

time as any to ask her. So he headed towards the shop and entered it. He looked around for her and noticed her looking at a short, spaghetti strap, orange, dress.

He walks over to her, "Hey Ino, can I talk to you for a sec?" She looks up surprised, "Sai, uh sure." She walks over to the door with him taking the dress with her. She

looks at Sai, "What is it?" Sai looks at her with a small blush, "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me this Saturday?" She smiles and looks down for a

second, then looks back at him blushing, "Yes, I would love to." He smiles at her, "Well alright then." "Oh, and by the way I love the dress." She laughs. "I have to

run, I am on my way to eat but I will pick you up on Saturday." She nods, "Ok, see you then." He waves and heads out. With a sparkle in her eye she heads over to

the counter to pay for her dress. It was there that Sakura asked her what Sai wanted and Ino told her that he asked her to the dance and she accepted. Sakura

looks at Ino with a grin, "I knew you would get a date." Ino smiles and after they make their purchases they all head home and wait for the rest of the week to go

by.

Finally its the day of the dance. Ino is home getting ready. She takes a nice warm bath. Once she finishes her bath she dries her hair leaving it down for the dance.

Then she puts on her dress. After that she applies her makeup and a necklace. Its a silver chain with a small orange gem in the middle of it that matches the dress.

She has her sandals waiting by the door so she looks at the clock. "Sai should be here any minute." While she waits she thinks about the day that Sai started to

meet everyone and how he called her gorgeous upon their first meeting. She smiles, suddenly she hears a knock on her door. She opens the door to see Sai in a

black button down shirt and slacks. She slips on her shoes and steps out. Sai is stunned for a second. He walks up to her and looks into her eyes, "You are

gorgeous." She smiles and blushes. He holds his hand out to her, "Are you ready to go?" Ino places her hand in his and nods. They head to the dance. As they are

walking Ino looks over at him, "You are very handsome this evening Sai." This causes Sai to blush and make a small laugh. Ino smiles again at this as they continue

on their way.

They arrive at the dance a few minutes before it starts so they walk around and talk to some of the other couples as they wait. Then the music starts. Everyone is

dancing and having a good time. Then they start the slow songs. Ino looks at Sai, "We can sit this one out if you want?" Sai walks up to her and putting his hands

around her waist gently pulls her to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and places her hands on his back. They dance like this for the next few songs. Ever so

gently sliding against each other. Sai starts caressing Ino's back, loving the softness of her skin. The he leans down and kisses her shoulder and she makes a small

gasp with a tiny shiver from his caressing. Sai and Ino pull back to look into each others eyes. Then ever so slowly their heads lean towards each other until their lips

touch. Sai runs his tongue along Ino's bottom lip to coax her lips to open. Which she does and Sai slides his tongue in her mouth to slide against hers. Ino moans as

their tongues meet. The song ends and turns into a fast song. Ino and Sai pull apart. Ino looks at him, "Sai, I am ready to leave are you?" He nods and takes Ino's

hand and head out. Once they are away from the dance Sai looks at her, "Do you want me to take you home, or would you like to come to my place?" Ino blushing

looks down, "I want to go to your place." Sai walks over to her and placing a finger under her chin lifts her face up and softly kisses her lips. Ino sighs. Sai pulls back

and holding her hand walks to his home.

Once they arrive they head in. Sai heads to his room with Ino following. She quickly looks around noticing how neat everything is. They reach his room and Sai turns a

lamp on that lets off a soft light throughout the room. Sai walks over to her, she just looks into his eyes as he comes towards her. Her lips part slightly as he stops in

front of her. Then he leans down and kisses her deeply. Their tongues sliding against each other causing them both to moan. The Sai whispers against her lips, "I

have been wanting to do this all night." He slides his hand underneath her dress to slide his fingers up and down her nether lips through her panties. She is panting

and moaning at this. Sai stops rubbing and kisses her neck causing Ino's head to fall back. Sai's hands grab onto the straps of her dress and starts sliding them

down her arms. Then her breasts are bared and Sai caresses them both. Sai plays with the nipple of one breast with his thumb, while he kisses the other breast. He

flicks his tongue against the nipple and then swirls his tongue around it. Ino gasps tangling her hands in Sai's hair arching her back, pushing her breast deeper into

Sai's mouth. He then kisses the other breast. Then he goes back up to kissing her lips, pushing the rest of her dress down and she steps out of it. Ino starts

unbuttoning Sai's shirt while still kissing their tongues dancing against each other. Ino breaks the kiss to look at Sai as she slides the shirt off his shoulders. She

leans forward to kiss his chest while her nails gently scrape across his abdomen causing him to shiver in excitement. Ino then unbuttons and unzips Sai's pants and

pushes them down with his underwear and he steps out of them. Ino wraps her hand around his hard shaft sliding her hand up and down causing Sai to groan. Ino

then kneels in front of him and licks the head of his member making him gasp. Then she takes him in her mouth. Sai's head falling back in ecstasy with a moan. She

slides up and down his shaft Sai tangling his hands in her hair and thrusting his pelvis towards her just a little so that she takes him a little deeper in her mouth.

He feels himself getting close to coming so he pulls back and pulls Ino to her feet, walking her over to the bed. She lies down on the bed and Sai pulls her panties off

and tosses them aside. He decides to pleasure her the way she pleasured him. He nestles his face in between her thighs, and looks her in the eyes for a second,

smiles and then kisses her nether lips. Ino moans tossing her head back. He pushes his tongue inside her causing Ino to wrap her fingers in his hair arching her hips

towards him pushing his tongue deeper inside her. He finds her clit, licks and suckles it causing Ino to cry out and climax. Then Sai places his member at her entrance

and while she is still trembling he kisses her sliding his shaft into her burying himself to the hilt. Both of them moan and then slowly Sai starts to thrust pulling himself

almost all the way out only to thrust deeply back in. Ino places her hands on each side of his face pulling him down for a kiss to whisper against his lips, "Faster

please." He kisses her deeply and thrusts in and out of her faster. Ino wraps her legs around Sai as she matches his thrusts. Ino feels her climax coming her inner

muscles gripping Sai's shaft with each thrust. Both of them panting when Ino suddenly climaxes for the second time she cries out, "Sai," as she digs her nails into his

back. He continues to thrust about five more times when he climaxes. He pants in between breaths, "Oh...God...Ino." Her muscles gripping him as he spills his

seed in her. Then he collapses on top of her. She just wraps her arms around him holding him to her as their breathing and heart rate starts to slow down to return

to normal. Sai rolls off of Ino and spoons against her nibbling on her ear lobe. Ino replies, "Mmm." Ino says to Sai, "That was amazing." Sai laughs lightly, "Good." Sai

asks her before he gets to tired, "I know we just had this amazing night together but would you mind spending some time with me tomorrow?" "I have something I

want to show you." Ino looks over her shoulder at him, "Sure." Then she closes her eyes and goes to sleep with a smile on her face wondering about what he

wanted to show her. Right before Sai goes to sleep he smiles thinking to himself, "I wonder if she will enjoy that little spot in the library that no one goes to so that

we can have a little fun." With that he sleeps still thinking about a few things he wants to try with Ino in that secret spot.


	6. Chapter 6

As mid-morning starts a woman is standing on her balcony observing the inhabitants of Konoha, getting ready for the last day of the carnival. This was also the day of the big dance.

Shizune walks up to stand beside Tsunade to look at Konoha also. "It was a great idea to have a carnival this week, and a dance to close it out with." Tsunade sighs, "You know what the

sad thing is Shizune?" "Me, the towns Hokage, and I can not even attend the dance because of all this paperwork." She looks over at her desk, "I should be a part of the dance and yet all

I can do, is play a few games and eat some of the food at the food stalls at the carnival." Shizune looks at Tsunade, "Maybe so, but Konoha has been busy and fun this past week." "This

dance is another part of the festivities." "I know that many of our teenage ninjas are very happy about it." Tsunade sighs again and looks over at Shizune, "I know you are right, but I still

would like to be there." Tsunade sits at her desk, and she and Shizune get to work. Once they got the major things discussed Tsunade sends Shizune on some errands while she got to

signing some paperwork.

Shizune left the main building and noticed Jiraiya passing by on his way to the carnival. He looks over at waves, "Hey Shizune." She smiles and waves back, "Hello Jiraiya." "Where are you

headed off to?" He looks down the road, "Well I thought I would go visit the carnival some more today." He looks back at Shizune, "So, are you and Tsunade going to be attending the

dance tonight?" Shizune smiles, "I am going to check it out, but Tsunade is not going." He looks at her surprised. "Why does she not have a date or something?" Shizune looks at him with

a little bit of sadness in her eyes, "Tsunade has too much paperwork to do." "Ah I see," he replies. He smiles at her, "Well, you better get going, if I keep you to long your boss may get

upset." She nods at him. "Bye Shizune." She waves at him, "Later." With that she continues on her errands and Jiraiya heads to the carnival.

Around lunch time Shizune arrives back at Tsunade's office. Shizune noticed how the paperwork had greatly diminished. "Well someone was certainly productive while I was gone."

Tsunade looks up for a second and gives her a small smile before going back to what she was reading. "Tsunade, why don't we take a break and grab some lunch, I am starving." Tsunade

looks at her, "In a minute let me finish this small stack and we can go." Shizune nods and goes out on the balcony to look at the village while she waits patiently for Tsunade to finish. After

about ten more minutes Tsunade sighs, "Finally, come on Shizune, lets go get some lunch."

They head out and decide to visit the place that Kiba's cousin was running for lunch. They order their food and just make idle conversation while waiting. Shizune looking at Tsunade

smiles, "I saw Jiraiya earlier today." Tsunade has a surprised look on her face, "You did?" "What was he up to?" Shizune looking towards the door, "Not much, said he wanted to check out

the carnival." Tsunade nods, "Ah." With that their food arrives. They enjoy the meal, it was very delicious. Then they pay for their food and head back to the office.

Once they arrive back at the office they go over the rest of the paperwork, scheduling a few meetings that will have to have, when they realise that they are finished. Shizune looks at the

time. "Wow, guess I need to go get ready." "Tsunade, you sure you won't come to the dance?" She shakes her head, "No, I have nothing to wear, and I have a few quick things to do that

I do not need you here for." "You go have fun." Shizune nods, "Alright, don't work too hard." With that she heads out.

Jiraiya seeing Shizune leave the Hokage building knew that Tsunade was alone. So he starts to make his way through the building up to her office. Once he arrives he knocks on her door.

"Come in," she calls out from the other side. He opens the door and walks in closing the door behind him. Tsunade looks up, "Jiraiya, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" He smiles at

her, "Well, I heard you were going to be in your office for the evening so I thought I would come keep you company." She raises an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?" "You know there is a

dance that will be starting before to long?" Jiraiya still looking at her with a smirk, "I know but there is a certain lady I was hoping to dance with who will not be at that dance." Tsunade

looks slightly surprised by that statement. Jiraiya walks over to the balcony and looks out over Konoha. "So, what are you working on Tsunade?" She looks over in his direction, "Nothing

major." "I just wanted to finish this last file." Jiraiya comes back in and stands in front of her desk. "That shouldn't take to long right?" "Because, I would like to go get some dinner at the

carnival." "We could bring it up here because, I brought sake." She smiles up at him, "You never change." She nods, "Just let me finish this." With that she goes back to reading the file and

goes deep into thought. Once she finishes reading it, she writes down a few notes, then files it away. She sighs, "Finally, I am finished." Jiraiya walks up behind Tsunade and very gently

rubs her shoulders. Tsunade relaxes and lets her head drift forward. After a minute she turns around. "Where did you learn to do that?" He smiles, "I have a friend who runs a spa and he

showed me a few things." She nods. "So, I take it we can go get some food now," he asks. She nods and they make their way to the carnival to get some dinner.

Once they reach the carnival Jiraiya actually convinces Tsunade to stroll through a few of the stands. She actually enjoyed herself and even bought a few things. They decided on where

they wanted to get dinner from, placed their order, and once they got their food and payed for it, headed back to the office.

They entered the office and sat at the table and Jiraiya poured each of them some sake. They ate their meal, drank sake, and made small talk. Jiraiya asked her, "So, was that the only

time you had been to the carnival?" Tsunade looked up at him and nodded, "I have wanted to go all week, but when you are Hokage it does not leave you much time to enjoy festivities

with all the paperwork." Jiraiya nodded, "Well, it looks like you had some fun tonight." Tsunade smiled her cheeks slightly flushed from the sake. Jiraiya looks down into his cup, "So, why

did you decide to not attend the dance?" Tsunade looks out the window to the town below. "I really wanted to attend but like I said with all the paperwork, there was no time, and I did

not have a dress to wear." Jiraiya looked at her, "You know you are allowed to take some time to enjoy the festivities when they are here." She looks at him with a smirk, "I know but then

all of the paperwork would have backed up to where I would have had more tomorrow." Jiraiya laughs his cheeks are also a little flushed from drinking sake. "I suppose you have a point

there."

All of a sudden they hear music playing and both of them get up and head out onto the balcony. "Sounds like the dance started," says Tsunade. Jiraiya just watches Tsunade as she looks

out over the town. "Dance with me," he asks her softly. She turns towards him surprised. Jiraiya walks over to her and very gently takes her hand in his. She makes a small smile and

steps into his arms. Jiraiya places one hand on her back, while holding her other hand in his laying it against his chest. Tsunade lays her head against his chest with her other hand on his

back. Tsunade makes a small contented sigh. To her somehow, being with Jiraiya like this feels right. After a few minutes Tsunade tells him, "You are a pretty good dancer Jiraiya." He

makes a small laugh, "I do try sometimes." Tsunade laughs. Very softly Jiraiya says, "Tsunade." She looks up at him. "You know, ever since you and I were on the same team I have

wanted to be with you like this?" She just looks at him surprised. As he looks at her she smiles just thinking about how beautiful she is here in the moonlight. "Jirai-" before she can finish

saying his name he gently kisses her. He runs his tongue across her lips asking for entry which she allows, parting her lips allowing his tongue to slip inside. She sighs as his tongue slides

against hers. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her against him. She wraps her arms around his neck as he continues to kiss her. Before he completely loses control Jiraiya pulls

back and lays his forehead against Tsunade's, both of them panting. "My God, " she whispers against his lips. Jiraiya smiles in response. He looks into her eyes, "I want you Tsunade so

much." "I've been in love with you for a very long time." She looks at him, "You mean it," she asks. He nods, "Yes." "I just wanted you to know that before I went any further." She smiles

wickedly, "Who says I would have let you go any further?" He smiles at her wickedly, "Oh, you are gonna be like that hmm?" With that he grabs her by the arms pulling her against him

and kisses her roughly. She kisses him back their tongues mating.

As they are kissing Jiraiya starts backing her into her office heading towards her desk. He pushes her jacket off of her on the way. The back of Tsunade's legs suddenly hit her desk. She

gasps in surprise. Jiraiya grabbing her butt lifts her and sits her on the desk. Stepping in between her legs he grinds himself against her. She groans and pushes his vest off of him. Then

she pulls his shirt off, leaving him with only the netting shirt on. He quickly undoes her belt and pushes her top off of her causing her breasts to bounce free. He grabs them lifting one up

as he leans down and takes the nipple into his mouth. "Oh," she cries out as she buries her hands in his hair pulling him closer. He suckles her breast rolling the nipple around his tongue,

then he does the same to the other breast. Tsunade pulls his netting shirt off to reveal his chest. She kisses the scars on his chest. The one she gave him and the other from Naruto. As

she does this Jiraiya starts leaning towards her causing her to lay back on the desk. Jiraiya pulls her pants with her panties down, and off. The he takes two fingers and inserts them into

her womanhood finding her already wet for him. She cries out as he slides his fingers in and out of her, every now and then twisting them a little. Her hips arch against his fingers. He then

leans down and kisses her womanhood. Sliding his tongue inside her and suckling on her clit. "Jiraiya," she screams, burying her fingers in his hair and arching her hips towards him,

pushing his tongue deeper inside her. Then he pulls back and pushes his pants and underwear down and steps out of them. Tsunade licks the inside of her hand and the wraps her hand

around Jiraiya's shaft, sliding her hand up and down him. He groans and kisses her. She tastes herself and moans against his mouth. He thrust towards her as she continues sliding her

hand up and down him. Finally he can take no more and pushes her hand off of him. He places himself at her entrance. Then he places both hands on each of her hips and pulls her against

him as he thrusts up in her. Both of them groan in response. He thrusts in and out of her a few more times and then gets an idea.

He slides into her deep and grabbing her buttocks lifts her up and she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Still embedded in her he turns and sits on the desk

with Tsunade straddling him. This causes her to slide down on his shaft pushing him in a little deeper. Tsunade moans and Jiraiya's hands tighten as they rest once again on her hips.

Then he guides her to slide up and down upon his member. Gradually getting faster their breath quickening. Soon sweat starts to cover their bodies as they are thrusting against each

other hard and fast, their bodies making slapping sounds against each other. Jiraiya pants in between breaths, "God Tsunade...you feel...so good." Her inner muscles grip him as her

climax nears. Jiraiya is close to his climax as well. His hands tighten once again on her hips as she continues quickly bobbing up and down his shaft. Then after a few more thrusts they

both climax. Tsunade tosses her head back and cries out, "Jiraiya!" He groans holding her hips tightly as her muscles grip and squeeze as he shudders with her release spilling his seed

into her. Then they both collapse on the desk with Tsunade laying on top of Jiraiya. He strokes her back as their bodies slowly return to normal. Tsunade says, "Wow, that was incredible."

Jiraiya smiles, "I am glad you enjoyed it." "You do remember what I said before though." "This is not a one time thing for me." He looks down at her as she looks up at him. "I do love you

Tsunade." She blushes at him and suddenly surprising them both replies,"I love you to." Jiraiya slides her up his body a little to kiss her deeply causing them both to groan. However,

Jiraiya's member starts to harden in excitement again. Tsunade also noticing says, "Well, that was fast." Jiraiya smirks, "Well, what can I say, I have a lot of stamina." Tsunade grins

wickedly, 'That's good to know, because I have a feeling you are going to need it tonight." "I forgot to mention there are times where my desire won't be sated for long." "I hope you can

keep up." Jiraiya gives her a look of "What have I gotten myself into," as they start to pleasure each other once again.

**Ok this is the end of my Konoha dance story so send reviews and tell me what you think. Please no flaming for the pairings remember they are for entertainment only. I do not own Naruto or the characters but the stories are mine. Also I noticed a few weeks ago that I posted Chapter 4 wrong I have fixed it now so if you have not read the correct Chapter 4 please do so. I hope you enjoyed this story look for more stories that I will be posting soon.**


End file.
